The Underground Cave
by essenceheart
Summary: Lucy falls down down in a well. Natsu falls in it to and now have to figure a way out. Figuring that it's not a well they go in search. Lucy hoping for a way out while Natsu is looking for adventure. Going through obstacles they see that Sabertooth is planning to do something evil to Fairy Tail.Will Natsu and Lucy make it out in time to tell the guild?
1. Chapter 1

'' Lucy hurry up! There running away with the 30,000 jewels we just earned." Natsu said waiting on Lucy while tapping his foot repeatedly

''Coming!'' Natsu saw Lucy heading up the corner. Sighing with relief Natsu started running after the thieves.

''Oh we got them now!'' only few feet away Natsu was ready to strike them with his fire dragon roar ,until he heard Lucy scream.

"Natsu help me!" Natsu turned his head but couldn't spot Lucy anywhere. "where are you?"

"I don't know! I tripped and fell I'm in this abandoned well." she said whining.

Walking to the sound of her voice Natsu sees Lucy standing on one leg in a dark hole." Oh! hey Lucy, now look what you done you made them get away"

"Quit complaining and help me up." They both reached for each others hands. Natsu tries to pull Lucy out but she end up puling him down.

"Wow Lucy you're getting fat." Lucy punches the pink haired boy in the gut making him groan. Lucy puts a finger to his lips "shh" There is sound coming right in front of them. "Hey I think I hear someone, were saved!" she said crying out in joy.

Natsu leans back and falls hard on the ground "Hey this is suppose to be a wall!" a little scared and confused Lucy steps forward reaching her hand for the "wall" but all she felt was a long piece of fabric."This is a curtain! " She said looking at Natsu. "Well come on then" Natsu said in an upbeat voice."What makes you think I'm going in where every this cave leads to?" She asked laughing. Like she was actually going.

Finished laughing she looked around to Natsu running the other was about to run to Natsu when she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

"Natsu come back! i think i twisted my ankle!"Suddenly Natsu come back and picks her up and starts walking. " Jeez Lucy why do you have to be such a clutz"

Natsu earned a punch right after that comment. After 5 minutes of walking Lucy asked "Natsu can you put up one of your fire flamey things. I can barely see down here."

Natsu lighting the path the first thing they saw was "AN OCTOPUS?!'' They both shrieked. Could that be the thing Lucy heard earlier?

Coming back to earth Lucy already sees that Natsu already fighting that ugly eight legged monster. "Get it Natsu!" Lucy screamed, cheering for the dragon that monster a taste of his Fire dragon iron fist in the octopuses eye.

Lucy not worried at all remembered that Natsu brang his backpack with him. Hoping that it's something useful like water or even food, Lucy gets up and starts limping in search of the backpack.

Soon she spots a lump on the ground. Tired of standing she crawls toward it and HUZZAH! It's the backpack.

The frantic girl opens it. Ready to eat but what she finds isn't what she expects. "HAPPY?!'' seeing that the blue cat isn't awake she tends to have some fun with it.

Digging in the backpack she finally found what she was looking Marker.

Smiling she opens the cap and writes "I love Carla" on the cats forehead. Making sure Natsu wasn't looking she also draws a mustache.

"Hey Lucy i turned that octopus into a cooked sandwich let's get going" The pinked haired man started walking towards her.

"Oh crap" Natsu only a few inches away Lucy quickly shoved the blue cat in the backpack and gave it to him. "Um thanks Lucy but why do you have a marker in your hand"?

Lucy not knowing what to say next she blurted out " Why is Happy in your backpack?" with all the screaming and yelling that they made it woke up Happy.

* * *

**_what ya think? p.s it's my first fanfic so please review!:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hey what's going on? Natsu,Lucy where are we?" The blue cat asked. Natsu turned to face him but when Natsu took a glimpse of his face the only thing he could do was laugh. No sooner Lucy started laughing too.

"Hey Lucy what do you think CARLA would say" Natsu asked still laughing. Lucy still laughing and now pretending to be Carla said'' Oh Happy you look so handsome and muscular now that you have a mustache!" also adding the eye flutter making them laugh even harder.

The blue cat just stood there looking confused. Lucy couldn't help feeling bad for him. Taking a break from laughing Lucy stood up and opened her mouth ready to explain only to have Natsu hand cover it.

''Did you hear that?"he asked and a matter of fact she did, but what was it. "Do you think it's another Octopus?" she asked not wanting to see one again."Only one way to find out" the pink haired man said and started walking to the sound.

She really didn't understand him. Normal people were suppose to run away from a strange sound but then again what's normal about him. "Hey wait up!" but he only seemed to be getting farther and farther away and she knew that she couldn't catch up so she asked Happy"Can you give me a lift?"

Only caught in himself Happy said "Do you think Carla would like my new mustache?" Poor thing didn't know the truth. Ignoring him she started limping faster only to hear that these "sounds" sounded like voices.

Limping faster she could see that there was a light at the end of the cave, It must be Natsu! she thought with joy."NATS ,whoa!" she shrieked when something suddenly pulled her. Ready to attack she pulled her knee up but then she heard"Lucy stay still" Thank god it was only Natsu.

She pulled his hand off her mouth and was about to speak but Natsu only said "Shh,look" the angry blonde did just that only to see that she was looking at "SABERTOOTH!" "what the? Who the? huh?" she said obviously confused.

"Listen" Natsu said in a low whisper

"Let's trick them into going to a resort and there we'll ambush them!" Sting said proudly

"I have a better idea, we'll take them one by one and threaten those Fairy tail flies that if they don't do what we want we'll hurt them!so what do you think?" said Rufus

"I like it but i think my idea is better"said Sting "Rouge think so too" said Frosch."When do we hurt these Fairy tail flies?" "Tonight" he said with an evil grin. Lucy and Natsu both gasp in unison."I'll fry them into a pulp!" He said ready to charge but Lucy hold him back.

"It's to dangerous to fight all of them, we have to warn the guild!"Lucy said obviously worried.

"But we won't have enough time to make it out of here! let me just fight them!" He said defensively. " You'll blow away our cover and besides i know someone who could tell us the time." she said with a smirk.

"Open gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologim!" Suddenly with a poof he appeared "What can i do for you Miss Lucy?" "Well we were wondering what time it is "she asked sort of embarrassed

"Well Miss Lucy it's 6:30 p.m" "WHAT?! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Lucy shrieked " That's what i been trying to tell you telling you." the pink haired man said annoyed

"Well this means we have to leave where we started'' The blonde said with a gulp

"but you can't run and your way to heavy for me to carry" Natsu told her flatly

"Well then Happy can just fly me HEY! I'M NOT FAT!" the angry blonde yelled. "well let's get going, HEY HAPPY DO YA THINK YOU CAN CARRY LUCY?"

but still the cat was still talking about his mustache. "Do you think i should grow it out?" thinking that he wouldn't stop talking about his stupid mustache Lucy told him "Oh Happy the sooner we get to Fairy Tail the sooner you get to see Carla" with that Lucy and Natsu were already at the well in a matter of minutes.

"Happy do you think you have the energy to fly both of us?" the pink haired man asked but Happy who already looked tired said "Lucy weight is enough" then fell back gasping for air." Well fine i don't need you!" and with that she opened the gate and suddenly Gemini appeared this time as Happy.

"Hah what do ya think about that!" she said with a smirk "Ok let's fly up already" Natsu said ignoring her.

angry that he didn't admire her special talents all she said was "Fine I'm first though"

with that the 2 wizards were out of the hole in no time.

"Finally, hey Lucy what time is it?" Natsu asked "I don't have enough power to summon Horologium" she said sort of embarrassed. "I guess i used it all up for Gemini." with a grunt he said "Oh well ,we'll check later, now let's head to the guild" and with that the fire mage started sprinting with Lucy in his hands(knowing that she'll slow him down)

8 minutes later they arrived. Natsu who slammed the door yelled

"PEOPLE LISTEN UP WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" and with that all of the guilds eyes were on him. Gray stood up, breaking the silence."And why should we listen to you? your probably going to say something dumb again!"

"Let's see what he have to say first but it better hurry up" the red headed women said with her mouth stuffed with cake.

with Natsu and Gray already fighting someone had to explain. So Lucy stood up ready to explain but that stupid blue cat yelled "HEY EVERYONE!LIKE MY NEW MUSTACHE?!" with that everyone started busted out tried to get everyone to listen but it was complete chaos in there.

Suddenly Gray and Natsu knocked over a table and cake went flying through the guild landing on Happy. Erza blazing mad stood up and yelled "BEQUIET!" and with that everyone in the guild froze.

Lucy who took this as a opportunity stood up on the table and told everyone about Sabertooth plans. "So what are we gonna do?" she finally asked

Levy chimed in."I think we should go in groups in case we come face to face with one of them" "Ok then so it's settled... I'm with Natsu and Gray!"

with that everyone started picking who they want to be on there team. Once they were formed they headed out the guild.

"Hey what about me and Wendy?!" she asked a little hurt that Erza didn't choose her. Erza came back saying "You and Wendy should stay here and watch over the guild" Lucy not wanting to stay here said "But i want to help"

Erza who pleaded said "You have a twisted ankle and Wendy could heal it"Lucy defeated sat down while the air mage started working on her foot.

Erza who is now pleased headed out only saying to them "stay safe"

* * *

**should i stop or keep going**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**my stupid computer couldn't let me type more on chapter 2 errr!**

* * *

Trying to break the silence Lucy started to make a conversation."So nice weather were having"She said forcing a fake smile "Yes but the winds are blowing to the east instead of the west" no wonder how she got her name Wendy. Lucy thought then the guild door open.

"Hey guys man your quick did you find any inf - HUH?!" The mage said startled to see the Sabertooth was there."Man this guild is empty" Sting said looking under tables to see if anyone is hiding."And it reeks of boozes"Rufus chimed in with a disgusted look on his face.

Lucy who already grab her keys said "Ready Wendy!" Everyone looked confused except Rufus who said "I sense another presence"with no response Lucy looked around to see Wendy hiding behind the counter top."Wendy come out RIGHT N - AHH!" she screamed when sting put her in a head lock."Get the little blue haired girl!"Sting said struggling to hold Lucy who was biting his arm.

With that the blued haired mage jumped out of her(not so secret) hiding place and aimed one of her sky dragon roar at Orga who quickly dodged it.

Laughing at what little power she has he picked the girl up with ease."I've got the girl!Rufus is there any more people?!" "I sense no more" he said looking bored "They must have left the guild already!" Sting chimed acting like he was the problem solver. "Well let's leave them a little note then shall we?" everyone agree with that notion.

"Here i'll write"Rufus said Knowing that sting would have wrote a stupid letter and Orga,Rouge, and Minerva wouldn't even put effort in it.

_Dear Fairy Tail_

_We have easily took two of your wizards_

_Lucy and Wendy_

_If you want them back we will be waiting for you_

_At the cave_

_Sincerely Sabertooth._

"Wait they know where are cave is?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! Sting asked madly"Well that wouldn't have been much fun now would it" Rufus said smiling in delight. "Well I guess we should go Back to the cave then" Minerva said with an evil grin

Lucy and Wendy all tied up now tried to cut the rope with a knife on the ground(Wow someone could actually get hurt with a knife on the ground) but Rouge kicked the knife out of Lucy hands.

Orga who picked up Lucy and Wendy said "This won't hurt a bit" with that he knocked out Lucy and Wendy with a single punch in the gut. Orga picked them both up said"It will hurt alot" with a smirk Sabertooth walked out of the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

**In the town of Magnolia the teams are having no luck finding Sabertooth**

* * *

"ARRRGH!"Natsu screamed "WE CAN'T FIND SABETOOTH" "I think we should go back to the guild, maybe the other teams are there"Gray said looking exhausted. Natsu yelled"I'm hungry! i say we go back to the guild" Natsu said with his mouth dripping with saliva"Hmm you could be right Erza said (with the thought about cheesecake),Let's go!"

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail guild **

* * *

When Natsu,Erza,Gray,and Happy came in the first thing they saw was a group of people swarmed by a table

"Guess you were right'' Erza said looking impressed but then Mirajane came running to Erza and said "You have to see this" with a worried expression on Mirajane face she could guess it wasn't good

Erza who made her way to the table saw Levy,reading aloud a piece of paper.

"Dear Fairy Tail, we have easily took 2 of wizards Lucy and Wendy if you want them back we'll be waiting for you at the cave, sincerely Sabertooth" Levy read crying for her best friend Lucy."What Cave?!" Jet and Droy shrieked

Natsu who finally remembered said "I know where it's at" Focusing all the guild attention to him."Natsu,(Erza said irritated) Why didn't you tell us before we went searching for them Three hours ago?!" she said with a red face. Not giving him time to speak Erza raised Natsu from the ground ready to give him a lesson but was stopped by Lissana "Before you beat him to death we need to know where that cave is" Not taking any sympathy " Wow Lissana i didn't know you were that heartless" Natsu said surprised that she said that he needed to make a use of them then let Erza beat him up.

Erza who let go of Natsu yelled"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO" Erza chanted "YEAH!" the whole guild yelled back. Levy who was already heading out the door was stopped by Gajeel"Look shrimp this job may be to hard for you"Gajeel said hoping that she'll understand but Levy who only protested yelled"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP AND I CAN DO THIS WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" Levy acciendently blurted the last part out "Look i just don't want you to get hurt" Gajeel said. Lily who flew by them said "You lliiiiikke her" with a smirk. Whoah Lily thought " I've been spending to much time with Happy" now with a disgusted look on his face.

Natsu knowing that the guild needs him, he tended to have fun with this."Look now peasants as your great and handsome king i command you to follow me!" Wow i've been spending way to much time at Lucy house he thought. Natsu who open the door headed out with the guild following him now into the woods.

**Now at the underground cave...**

"This place is creepy"Lissana shuttered Elfman who quickly came to comfort her said"No worries Lissana, As a man i promise to protect you unlike these people who call them self a man" With that all the guys in the guild starting fighting. Erza quickly broke up the fight by throwing Jet to the other side of the cave quickly caught everybodys attention to stop. Finally the guild caught up with Jet. Jet was already at looking at Sabertooth when they arrived.

Rufus swung by saying "Welcome to are little cave!Don't get comfy. You'll be out of here soon once we settle an agreement." He said this with an evil smile spreading across his gave face which give Lissana the creeps

"Give us back Lucy and Wendy now."Erza said not showing any fear."I said we should come into an agreement. We'll give your two pathetic wizards if you can defeat me,Sting,Minerva, and Orga."

"Sounds good to me!"Natsu said cracking his knuckles. "Fine" Erza said giving in."Oh and theres one more thing, it will be a one on one battle"Rufus declared."Ok Natsu,Gray,Juvia and I will be fighting you" Erza said having no doubt in her team mates. "I'll fight Minerva. Natsu you'll fight you'll be fighting Rouge,and Juvia you'll fight Orga and Gray fights Rufus. Ok with that?" "Yes ma'am!" they all screamed.

Rouge who chanted "LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i was so sleepy. What ya think about it? Please review**


End file.
